Death Note: The Musical
Death Note: The Musical is a stage production based on the ''Death Note'' manga series. The musical was originally written in English and translated into Japanese and Korean for their respective productions performed in 2015. The musical was composed by Broadway composer Frank Wildhorn, with lyrics by Jack Murphy and book by Ivan Menchell. In 2014, some of the English versions of the songs were leaked online, leading to rumors of an English performance, but no English performance is currently planned. Music The music was composed by Frank Wildhorn, with lyrics by Jack Murphy. Table key: * Titles marked with a single asterisk * are from the original English demo titles. * Titles marked with double asterisk ** are translated from Japanese titles. * The track numbers and the Japanese titles are from the official Japanese soundtracks. Not all of the songs (notably the multiple reprises) were released on the soundtracks, so some do not have track numbers. For the English-to-Japanese translation, several of the titles were not translated literally. Many of the lyrics were changed as well. For instance, the Japanese version Yatsu no Naka he (ヤツの中へ, Inside of Him) has very different lyrics from the original Playing His Game. Productions Japan The musical ran in Tokyo, Japan from April 6, 2015 to April 29, 2015. *Light Yagami - Kenji Urai (浦井健治) and Hayato Kakizawa (柿澤勇人) (double-cast) *L - Teppei Koike (小池徹平) *Misa Amane - Fuka Yuzuki (唯月ふうか) *Soichiro Yagami - Takeshi Kaga (鹿賀丈史) *Ryuk - Kohtaloh Yoshida (吉田鋼太郎) *Rem - Megumi Hamada (濱田めぐみ) *Sayu Yagami - Ami Maeshima (前島亜美) (SUPER☆GiRLS) Two CDs of the songs performed, one featuring Kenji Urai performing as Light and the other featuring Hayato Kakizawa performing as Light, were released July 2015. Two of the live performances were recorded to air on TV in Japan. The first, with Kenji Urai as Light, aired on October 17th, 2015.http://www.wowow.co.jp/pg_info/detail/107454/ The second, with Hayato Kakizawa as Light, aired on November 7th, 2015.https://twitter.com/kakizawa_hayato/status/636761314895859712 Clips: * Digest Video - clips of various parts of the performance * Rehearsal clips with a related news article * Production Announcement - Kenji Urai and Hayato Kakizawa, early preview of the song "Death Note" * Misa (1) - Interview with Fuka Yuzuki (Misa) and performance clip (1) * Misa (2) - Interview with Fuka Yuzuki (Misa) and performance clip (2) * Cast Photoshoot * Commercial released Nov 12, 2014 * Commercial released Apr 6, 2015 South Korea The Korean-language musical ran in Seoul, South Korea from June 11, 2015 to August 11, 2015. *Light Yagami - Hong Kwang-ho (홍광호) *L - Kim Junsu (김준수) *Misa Amane - Jeong Sun-Ah (정선아) *Ryuk - Kang Hong-Suk *Rem - Park Hye-Na Clips: *Performance Highlights *Death Note performed by Hong Kwang-ho (Light) *The Game Begins performed by Kim Junsu (L) *I'll Only Love You More performed by Jeong Sun-Ah (Misa) *Showcase numbers highlight *Preview - set to the English-language version of "Where is the Justice" America There have been rumors since 2014 of a Broadway production, but no production has been announced. The songs were originally composed in English, and were demoed by a New York cast: *Light Yagami - Jeremy Jordan *L - Jarrod Spector *Misa Amane - Adrienne Warren *Soichiro Yagami - Michael Lanning *Ryuk - Eric Anderson *Rem - Carrie Manolakos External Links * Official Website (English version) References